pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Reworked Shifter
This archetype is not a traditional archetype. It doesn't give and take, instead it changes the Shifter to bring it's power level up to the other classes. It features increased number of aspects available, claws that scale better, increased number of natural attacks over time, and an increased number of times per day a shifter can take her major forms. Fixed Shifter Aspect (Su) As the reworked shifter gains levels, she gains more aspects; she gains her second aspect at 3rd level, a third aspect at 6th level, a fourth at 9th level, a fifth at 12th level, a sixth at 15th level, and a seventh at 18th level. This ability modifies Shifter Aspect. Fixed Shifter Claws (Su) At will, a shifter in her natural form can extend her claws as a swift action to use as a weapon. This magical transformation is fueled as much by the shifter’s faith in the natural world as it is by inborn talent. The claws on each hand can be used as a primary natural attack, dealing 1d4 points of piercing and slashing damage (1d3 if she is Small). If she uses one of her claw attacks in concert with a weapon held in the other hand, the claw acts as a secondary natural attack instead. At 6th level the shifter gains a bite attack. At 11th level she gains a gore attack. At 16th level she gains a tail slap attack. These attacks are considered secondary natural attacks. These attacks function as the shifter claws for the purpose of extending them, and each can be extended independently of the others. As the shifter gains levels, the power of her natural attacks gained by this ability* increases. * At 3rd level, her attacks* ignore DR/cold iron and DR/silver. * At 6th level, her attacks* ignore DR/magic, and her claw damage increases to 1d6 (1d4 if Small). * At 9th level, her attacks* damage increases to 1d8 (1d6 if Small). * At 12th level, her attacks* damage increases to 1d10 (1d8 if Small), and their critical threat range change to 19-20. * At 15th level, her attacks* ignore DR/adamantine, and their damage increases to 2d6 (1d10 if Small). * At 18th level, her attacks* ignore DR/alignment & DR/—, and their critical multiplier become x3. * At 20th level, her bite and gorge attacks become primary natural attacks. While a shifter uses wild shape to assume her aspect’s major form, her natural attacks gain the same benefits granted by her fixed shifter claws ability. If the form she takes has any of these attacks, she can use either the base damage of her natural attacks gained by this ability or the damage of the form’s natural weapons, whichever is greater. If the form does not have any of the attacks she has gained by this ability, she can choose up to two natural attacks that would deal less damage than her fixed shifter claw damage and have those attacks instead deal the same damage as her fixed shifter claws. This ability replaces Shifter Claws (differences listed in bold). Fixed Final Aspect (Su) At 20th level, when the reworked shifter uses shifter's aspect, she can assume the minor forms of five aspects. This ability replaces Final Aspect. Aspects The reworked shifter may select these aspects in addition to the ones normally available. (coming soon) Behind the Scenes The damage reduction that can be overcome by Fixed Shifter Claws are determined by what weapons overcome with their enhancement bonus, and what levels you would normally get those items. The additional natural attacks are gained at the same levels your BAB would give you additional attacks. The final aspect was changed because you already have more than five aspects so gaining a 'fifth' aspect would be useless, and the number of minor aspects you can assume at a time remains unchanged. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew